Crazy Love
by butterflydreamsflyaway
Summary: Falling in love with a stranger seems to be easy, falling for someone you knew for a while could be too, but falling in love with your best friend? Could be the hardest thing ever… Rima & Nagihiko learns that the hard way -RIMAHIKO- :D


**LilPeskyBlue: Hey Everyone, it's me, LilPeskyBlue, here with a new story.**

**Nagihiko: What about "Boarding School"?**

**LilPeskyBlue: I'm still going to continue that story, **

**Rima: Then what's with the new story?**

**LilPeskyBlue: *sighs* honestly, I wanted to share MY story to everyone in a way**

**Nagihiko: your story? You mean, your life?**

**LilPeskyBlue: Yah, in some way, you see, my relationship with my guy best friend is so complicated right now.**

**Rima: What do you mean?**

**LilPeskyBlue: You'll find out from the story, imagine me as Rima, and my guy best friend is Nagihiko, and our group of friends are the other characters. This story isn't related to Shugo Chara, only the characters though. Rima, please do the disclaimer**

**Rima: She does not own any of the characters or anime.**

**LilPeskyBlue: Enjoy**

**Introduction:**

**Falling in love with a stranger seems to be easy, falling for someone you knew for a while could be too, but falling in love with your best friend? Could be the hardest thing ever…**

**Rima Mashiro and Nagihiko Fujisaki learns that, the hard way, never expecting to fall for one another. They've been the best of friends since they were babies, leaving next door to each other and going to the same school, they always believed that they would be the best of friends till the end, but what happens when one of them, or even both of them ,starts falling for each other? **

**Chapter 1**

**Rima's POV**

**Summer, the time every teen wishes could last forever, no school work or projects to think about, its all about fun, friends, trips, dates & other things. **

**The very first day of summer, I opened my eyes, because of the sun rays that flashed at my bedroom window, I blinked a couple of times before actually opening my eyes to look at my surrounding, I was still in my room, the walls colored green, I was still in bed, covered by my purple comforter, a was feeling a bit lazy, I checked my clock, it was only 8 in the morning, I decided to stand up and get some breakfast.**

**I checked the mirror, my curly butterscotch hair was a bit a mess, and my amber eyes looked sleepy, I combed my hair a bit and tied it to a ponytail, I then headed towards my bathroom door to take a quick shower & change.**

**After taking a quick shower, I changed into a ruffled baby blue blouse and pair of demy shorts, I let my hair down, and headed down stairs to the kitchen. My father was sitting at the round table, reading the news paper. My mom was humming something while making breakfast.**

**I sat down at my chair at the round table, my mother placed a plate in front of me.**

"**Good morning Rima" My mother said,**

"**Good morning too mom" I said, and started eating my breakfast.**

**My father putted down his paper, and drank his coffee, "First day of summer, do you have any plans?" He asked me**

"**You know, the usual, hanging out with my friends, shopping, and some trips I guess" I said and continued eating my breakfast.**

**I finished my breakfast and stood up, our house keeper took my plate and to clean up. "I'm going out" I said and headed towards the door.**

**The first day of summer, and there was nothing to do, there I was, in our resident play ground, sitting in the swings, alone. I was slowly going back and forth, thinking of what to do, I could always call Amu & the rest of the gang to hang out, and maybe do a little bit of shopping, but maybe Yaya & Kairi were on a date, Lulu has to help her mother, Kukai was spending the week with his dad, since his dad is rarely home, Utau was at Hong Kong with her dad, she was excited to see real live panda bears, Nagihiko & Amu were the only possible ones to be free.**

**I then grabbed my mobile phone from my pocket and dialed Amu's number.**

"**Hello?" I heard her voice as she answered the phone.**

"**Hey Amu-chan!" I greeted her**

"**Rima! What's new?" She asked me**

"**Nothing at all, the first day of summer and I have nothing to do" I said "Are you busy right now?"**

"**I kind of am, me and Ikuto are going to the mall to get Utau a birthday gift while she's away" She responded**

**I already met Ikuto, he was Utau's annoying brother, but we get a long pretty well. "Sorry Rima" She said**

"**No problem Amu, anyways, I think I should leave you and Ikuto to do your shopping" I said**

"**Thanks Rima, call you tonight"**

"**Bye" I said and hung up the phone, great, there was only one person left…**

**Nagihiko**

**Should I call him? I already dialed his number, all that was left to do is press the call button.**

"**Are you planning to call me?" I turned around and saw a boy with long purple hair and ochre eyes.**

"**NAGIHIKO!" I shouted in surprise and almost fell of the swings.**

**He was holding my right arm, so luckily I didn't fall that bad, I was on my knees, I yelp a bit, I think I might've scratched my knees.**

"**Are you okay?" He asked me, I nodded that I was fine, and stood up and brush some dirt off of me. **

**He sighed, "You could be a bit to clumsy Rima-chan" He said**

"**Not my fault you surprised me like that" I told him, he just chuckled.**

"**You didn't answer my question" He said, as I sat down at the swing once again.**

**He sat at the swing next to mine, and I looked at him with confuse eyes, "What question?" I asked innocently.**

"**You're not only a clumsy girl" He said and chuckled, "You could be dense too"**

**I gave him a small glare and turn away, "Meanie" I said**

"**But you love me that way" He said, teasing back. **

**I just smiled at his last statement, Nagihiko and I known each other ever since we were little kids, we grew up at the same neighborhood – heck, he lived next door to me!- we went to same school & had most of our class together. His been my best guy friend for all my life, but nothing more. He is just a best friend, we've been mistaken as a couple countless of times, and we would only laugh about it, we promised to always be best friends, nothing less, nothing more.**

**Nagihiko Fujisaki, the son of Mrs. Fujisaki, a famous Japanese dancer, his father is a seaman, At school, or even at our neighborhood, many girls are hopelessly in love with him, who wouldn't be? His the school's basketball team captain, as well as the smartest guy in our batch & multi talented – and when I said multi talented, I mean it, he could do almost anything, bake, cook, dance, sing, draw, etc- and he is really handsome, and tall.**

"**So what do you want to do today Rima-chan?" He asked me.**

"**I really don't know" I said and continued swinging back and forth**

**He had a smile in his face, "Why don't we go to the mall and watch a movie?" he asked me, "My Treat" He said**

"**Nagi, people will think we're dating" I said**

**He just chuckled, "Let them think what they want to think" He said, "I can go on a date with my best friend, can't I?" he asked me**

**I felt my cheeks heat up a bit, why does he have to talk like that! And why am I blushing? "I guess" I said in respond.**

"**Let's get going" he said and offered his hand**

**LilPeskyBlue: That happened to me about 2 years, before entering my Junior year in high school :]**

**Rima: So it's really your really life story! And I'm like an actress, playing your role!**

**LilPeskyBlue: Something like that, basically, Rima's character in this story is like me, a clumsy, funny and creative girl. And Nagihiko is my guy best friend, popular, star player, multi talented, etc. I know Rima seems a bit of O.O.C but then again, the story is kind of nice :)**

**Nagihiko: Seems nice, do you guys end up together**

**LilPeskyBlue: Don't know**

**Nagihiko & Rima: O.O you don't know?!**

**LilPeskyBlue: Yap, please rate & review**


End file.
